


moment i knew

by alovelylight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, writing pointless fics of these two is my favorite form of therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelylight/pseuds/alovelylight
Summary: Then, almost without thinking about it, he kissed Oliver. A small, chaste peck, but it was enough for him. He placed a hand, gently, on Percy’s cheek, feeling the warm and familiar curve of it in his palm. Beautiful. “You’re always my best one, too,” he said. “I know we’ve kissed a thousand times before, but I can never get enough. I’m still in love with you.”





	moment i knew

Without thinking about it, Oliver leaned forward to brush a stray curl of Percy’s hair out of his eyes. They were sitting in the latter’s kitchen, with two mugs of tea propped between them. 

“I’m in need of a haircut,” he said, blushing in a way Oliver liked to think was because of him.

“Why?” Oliver asked. “You look fine.”  _ Beautiful,  _ he wanted to add _ .  _ “I’m just thankful you stopped putting gel in it, that looked so hideous.”

Percy winced. “I thought it made me look more professional. Important.”

“You  _ are  _ important, you daft man. Pomade or not.” 

Percy looked skeptical, but didn’t press on. They talked about other things, things that bridged the gap between their teenage and postwar selves—Oliver’s physical recovery with his prosthetic right leg; Percy’s surprising new job at the bookstore; both of their stagnant love lives.

“My teammate saw you when you met me after practice,” said Oliver, deliberately noncommittal. “Carlos Sanders. He wanted me to ask you if you want to go out with him sometime. He’s the chaser with the firebird tattoo.”

“Oh.” Percy didn’t seem surprised. “Well, I’m flattered, but frankly I’m not in the right place for dating around. Not at this time.”

Oliver nodded, secretly relieved. “Yeah, makes sense. He’ll be disappointed, but he’ll understand.”

“And besides,” Percy continued, with a glint in his eyes, “my dating history with Quidditch players hasn’t been exemplary.”

Oliver didn’t say anything for a while, but he leaned forward a bit. “We’re not all the same, you know.”

“No, I know that,” said Percy, who leaned forward too. His eyes were still the clearest blue Oliver has ever seen. “But you’ll always be the best one.”

Then, almost without thinking about it, he kissed Oliver. A small, chaste peck, but it was enough for him. He placed a hand, gently, on Percy’s cheek, feeling the warm and familiar curve of it in his palm. Beautiful. “You’re always my best one, too,” he said. “I know we’ve kissed a thousand times before, but I can never get enough. I’m still in love with you.”

Percy shoved his shoulder. “Stop being so—so bloody sweet. I don’t know what to do with that.”

“Percy. Come on, please look at me.” Percy did. He looked so delicate. “If you tell me to go now, that we can’t ever be together again, that you’ll never kiss me the same way, I’ll go. Okay?”

“No, no,” Percy sighed, and he stroked his thumb across Oliver’s hand. “We both know that we’re both too stubborn and too invested in each other to ignore whatever we have. But, to be completely honest, I don’t know if I’m deserving of any of this. If it’s even right for me to get a fresh beginning, while Fred...”

“How can you say that? Of course you are deserving.” Oliver kissed a line down Percy’s neck, soft yet insistent. The other man closed his eyes and his grip on Oliver’s hand tightened. “What happened to Fred doesn’t erase any of your worth, okay? I cared for him too. But we need to at least make an effort at happiness; he would want you to.”

“Keep kissing me like that and we won’t be able to make it to the bedroom.” Percy dragged Oliver’s lips to his again, expertly darting his tongue into his mouth. It felt like coming home. 

The sappy silliness of this thought caused Oliver to giggle. Percy pulled away briefly with a puzzled look. “What’s so funny, Wood?”

“How ridiculously beautiful you are,” he grinned, pulling Percy onto his lap.


End file.
